Te amo, pero tengo miedo a decirlo
by JosephineJauregui
Summary: Umi tenía miedo de confesarse a Kotori, pero descubrió que lo que sentía era más fuerte que ella, dando el paso de decirle sus sentimientos a la chica, ¿Kotori corresponderá sus sentimientos?, ¿Podrán superar todos los obstáculos juntas? Pareja principal: KotoUmi Pareja secundaria: NozoEli y NicoMaki. (Advertencia: Futanari! Umi, Eli, Maki)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Love live! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

 **Advertencia:** Umifuta-Elifuta-Makifuta

 **Nota:** Seria Bastante genial que le dieran una oportunidad a esta historia, es mi primera vez escribiendo un Fic, solo espero que sea de su agrado, y si es posible, comenten para ver que tal esta la historia, muchas gracias.

Las chicas de μ's estaban exhaustas, después de horas de entrenamiento e incontables suplicas por parte de sus compañeras, Umi se apiado y dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día.

-Mou... Umi-Chan eres muy mala- se quejaba Kotori con un puchero, bastante adorable a los ojos de Umi.  
-N-no estoy siendo mala... Solo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo, t-teníamos que recompensarlo de algún modo- Respondió Umi, desviando la mirada y rascando su mejilla un poco sonrojada. El hecho de mirar a Kotori unos segundos más de los necesarios, eran suficientes para crear un gran sonrojo en la letrista.  
-De todos modos, ¡no era necesario matarnos de esa manera!- se quejó Nico.  
-No seas exagerada, enana- bufó La pelirroja mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello- no aguantas nada, y así quieres ser la idol número uno del universo, patético- Dicho eso desvío la mirada.  
\- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees?! Tomate tsundere, No tienes derecho a decirle eso a la gran NicoNi-exclamaba la peli negra, mientras hacía los movimientos con sus manos. Las Chicas al ver la pelea sin fin que se avecinaba, suspiraron y optaron por ir saliendo de la azotea.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán a comportarse?- suspiro desganada la arquera.

-Es la única forma que tienen para ser cercanas a la otra- respondió Nozomi, con una pequeña sonrisa- aunque sería más fácil que dejaran de ser tan densas y dijeran sus sentimientos de una buena vez- Al decir esto último, miro de reojo a la chica de cabellos rubios, dando un suspiro derrotado, era imposible que Eli fuera tan lenta en este tipo de cosas.

-¿De qué hablas Nozomi? ¿Estás insinuando que esas dos gustan una de la otra?-

-No lo digo yo, lo dicen las cartas, Elichi- Saco las cartas de los enamorados, mostrándosela a las Chicas- Ellas nunca se equivocan-

-Wow… Nunca pensé que Maki-chan gustara de Nico-chan, nya-

-E-es bastante sorprendente, p-pero de todas maneras, las apoyare en todo- comento tímidamente Hanayo.

-Tienes razón-nya, las apoyaremos en todo, Pero se nos hace tarde, ¡Tenemos que irnos,nya!- Tomo a Hanayo del brazo y salió corriendo- ¡Nos vemos!

-N-no tan rápido Rin-chan, ¡Q-que alguien me ayude!- su voz se iba escuchando menos mientras se alejaban.

-Estas Chicas- sonrió de manera maternal la rusa- Es cierto, se está siendo tarde ¿Vamos, Non-chan? No quisiera que algo te pasase de camino a casa.

-Elichi se está comportando como todo un caballero, que sorpresa- Sonrió burlonamente la Tarotista, se acerco a Eli y acaricio su mejilla- Seria un gusto que me escoltaras a mi casa, E-li-chi- beso su mejilla rápidamente a la vez que se alejaba con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo que causo en su amiga y amor platónico, Las demás chicas solo rieron al ver la reacción de Eli.

-Mou… N-Nozomi, no te burles, es normal que quiera verte segura, Eres mi amiga, ¿no?

-Ouch, eso dolió- susurro Nico, quien ya había terminado de pelear con Maki y se disponía a ir a casa junto a ella.

-S-si, como sea, vamos yendo, está oscureciendo- se apresuro a decir Nozomi tomando la mano de Eli, para así esconder una mueca de tristeza que se había formado en su rostro- Nos vemos mañana, tengan cuidado de regreso a casa- comenzando a arrastrar a la chica a paso rápido. Realmente le dolía que la chica de ojos azules no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, podía jurar que todas -incluso Umi- se habrían dado cuenta de su gusto por Eli. Menos ella, Estaba claro, eso no hacía más que hundir las ilusiones de Nozomi.

-Nos vemos… E-espera Nozomi, no vayas tan rápido ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¡Nozomi!- exclamo la rubia mientras doblaban en un pasillo.

-Que densa es esa Idiota, ¿No se da cuenta? Nozomi besa el piso por dónde camina- Comento indignada la chica de ojos rojos, mientras las veía desaparecer al doblar por el pasillo.

-Creo, que no eres la más indicada para hablar sobre esto-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices, Umi?- clavo la mirada en la letrista, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-N-no es nada Nico-chan, es mas deberíamos irnos- intervino Kotori tiernamente, a la vez que golpeaba disimuladamente a Umi- Ne, Umi-chan vámonos ¿sí?, tengo un poco de frio, no quiero pescar un resfriado, ¿por favor?- esto último lo dijo con un puchero bastante tierno a los ojos de todas las chicas, abrazando el brazo de Umi fuertemente, esta ultima termino con un intenso sonrojo por la cercanía de la modista y por sentir sus pechos fuertemente apretados en su brazo.

-C-claro v-vamos yendo- Empezó a caminar como un robot, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido, para así evitar excitarse y pasar la vergüenza de su vida- H-Honoka, vamos-

\- L-lo siento Umi-Chan, pero le prometí a alguien vernos hoy- Hizo una reverencia- pueden irse sin mí- medio sonrió viendo a Umi incomoda por el abrazo que Kotori aun tenía sobre ella.

Desde hace unas semanas Umi le había contado lo que estaba sintiendo por Kotori, como su amiga de la infancia, le dio su mayor apoyo, y por lo tanto aconsejándole que sería bueno que le comentara sobre sus sentimientos a la chica de ojos Ámbar, recibiendo una negativa gigante por parte de la arquera, alegando que era más que obvio que Kotori no sentiría nada por ella, según la arquera, la adorable chica estaba interesada en la Rusa, por que varias veces la vio dándole miradas y sonrisas a la rubia. Aunque para Honoka esto no significaba nada, estaba más que segura que Kotori, también sentía una atracción por la arquera, mejor dicho lo tenía bien confirmado, un par de veces descubrió a Kotori, mirando a Umi con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tonta. Y sobre lo de Eli, disimuladamente le pregunto a Kotori –después de escuchar la supuesta confirmación de Umi- que pensaba de la Rubia, simplemente recibió un: "La admiro mucho, Eli-chan es como la hermana que nunca tuve". Obviamente nada de esto se lo iba a decir a Umi, preferiría no intervenir, y que sus amigas se enteraran de sus sentimientos por cuenta propia.

-Enserio lo lamento Umi-chan, adiós chicas- dicho esto salió corriendo hacia su encuentro con la líder de A-rise.

-Nico-chan, será mejor que también nos vayamos-

-Sí, sí, vamos Maki-chan- respondió la pelinegra fingiendo fastidio- adiós Umi, Kotori. ¡Ah! Umi… deberías dejar de ser tan tonta y actúa ya.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Nico-chan?- Pregunto confundida la peligris.

Umi estaba muy nerviosa, era imposible que alguien se haya dado cuenta, y por todas las cosas no podía permitirse que Kotori supiera la realidad que estaba tras lo dicho por Nico.

-Haha… no es nada Kotori, v-vamos… vamos- comenzó a caminar a la salida del edificio.

-Nico-chan, no deberías ser tan entrometida- comenzó a caminar mientras jugaba con su cabello.

-No estoy siendo entrometida, simplemente me aburre que no sean honestas-

\- No entiendo con qué cara lo dices Nico-chan- suspiro la Pelirroja.

 **Mientras tanto KotoUmi.**

Las chicas se encontraban caminando hacia sus casas, había un silencio bastante incomodo, Kotori no entendía por qué tras lo dicho por Nico, Umi empezó actuar raro.

-Nee, ¿Umi-Chan?- medio susurro

-¿Qué sucede Kotori?-

-¿Q-qué… qué quiso decir Nico-chan? Sobre que tenias que actuar ya-Pregunto tímidamente, deteniéndose para así poder recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

-N-no es nada, no deberías hacerle caso a Nico, ya sabes... a veces puede ser bastante idiota y no se entera de lo que dice- respondió nerviosamente la arquera, tenía que evitar a toda costa ese tema, si Kotori se enteraba iba a ser su perdición, no quería arriesgarse a perder su amistad con la modista, preferiría tirarse de un tercer piso antes de eso.

-Pero Nico-Chan… estaba tan seria al decirlo- poso su dedo índice en su mentón, imitando una pose de pensar- No será… ¿Umi-Chan, nos estas escondiendo algo?-

-¿C-cómo crees? Cla-claro que no, haha.. Solo ignora a Nico, no es n-nada… Enserio-

-Pero Umi-Chan estas actuando extraño ¿No me tienes confianza? …Umi-Chan, por favor- Tomo las manos de Umi entre las suyas mientras hacia un puchero-

Umi solo suspiro, no podía darse el lujo de decirle la verdad, pero de todas manera Kotori se terminaría enterando de sus sentimientos, tal vez no ahora, pero se enteraría si o si.

-Kotori, no es eso, claro que confió en ti, eres mi mejor amiga- al decir esto la letrista sintió una punzada en el corazón- pero esto… esto es complicado, no puedo decírtelo ahora, pero te juro que cuando este lista, podrás escucharlo y entenderlo _…- "o eso espero_ " pensó.

-Está bien Umi-Chan… esperare hasta que estés lista- beso la mejilla de Umi, un beso que fue bastante largo para la chica de cabello azul, quien tuvo un leve sonrojo cuando sintió que su amiga se separaba de ella y le sonreía tiernamente.

" _Ojala pudieras entender mis sentimientos y aceptarme, Kotori"._

 **NozoEli**

-Espera Nozomi ¿Qué ocurre?- freno de manera brusca, Nozomi prácticamente la estuvo arrastrando casi todo el camino, sin decir ninguna palabra.

-N-no es nada Elichi- contesto desviando la mirada, abrazando su bolso con ambos brazos.

-No puedes decirme que no es nada ¡estuviste arrastrándome todo el camino! Es obvio que algo pasa contigo-

-Tú realmente… ¡Eres una idiota!- al decir esto Nozomi salió corriendo, de su rostro caían lagrimas que Eli no alcanzo a notar.

-¿N-nozomi?, pero… ¡¿Qué diablos sucede?!- soltó un grito, mientras agarraba su cabello de manera frustrada. No entendía que era lo que le sucedía a su amiga, durante varias semanas se ha comportado de una manera muy rara con ella y no hallaba la razón de su comportamiento. " _Tal vez deba recurrir a Nico, puede que ella sepa algo_ ". Y exactamente, era casi imposible ser tan densa.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, aquí está el segundo capítulo… espero que les agrade

 **Disclaimer:** Love live no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes

Capitulo 2

Umi había estado pensando sobre sus sentimientos por Kotori durante toda la noche, por más que tratara de hallar una solución para borrar ese sentimiento que no la dejaba en paz, no logro encontrar nada. Se la paso analizando que era lo que le gustaba de la chica, y la respuesta era –todo- no había nada que no le gustara de Kotori, su cabello, la forma tan inocente y tierna con la que trataba a los demás, su forma de tratar con los problemas, su rostro, sus labios, no había nada le desagradaba de ella y ese era el problema, le asustaba sentir algo tan fuerte por Kotori, le asustaba el hecho de poder sentir algo más fuerte y no saber qué hacer con sus sentimientos, no quería perderla, pero sabía que si seguía rehuyendo de sus sentimientos terminaría por alejar a la chica, que prácticamente era lo mismo que confesarse y ser rechazada, no sabría cual de las dos dolería mas, pero seguro era que dolería si o si.

Termino por levantarse más temprano de lo normal e irse por su cuenta a la preparatoria, no estaba de humor para ver a Honoka y a Kotori, y menos por el hecho de que Honoka se daría cuenta de que algo le pasaba y no quería hablar sobre ello. Al llegar a la preparatoria, fue directo a su salón a recostarse en la mesa, sabía que no ganaba nada deprimiéndose por su imaginación, donde veía a Kotori y a Eli juntas, siendo felices.

-Tssh… Pero que idiota soy- bufó levantado la cabeza con una gran mueca en su cara.

-¿Que sucede Umi?-

-¿Eli?... hehe… n-no es nada… ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?-

-S-solo, no podía dormir y no le vi caso quedarme en mi cama… por eso llegue más temprano que de costumbre- mientras decía esto, entro al salón y se sentó frente a Umi- Veo que tampoco dormiste muy bien ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Y-yo… no es nada- desvió la mirada

-Umi-toma sus manos entre las suyas- Enserio puedes confiar en mi… vamos.

-No estoy preparada para decírselo a alguien… enserio lo siento, pero creo que lo tuyo no es tan complicado ¿no?.

-Bueno…ni siquiera lo sé… es sobre Nozomi-

-¿Qué sucedió con ella?- Umi ya creía saber que era lo que sucedía con esas dos, pero estaba esperando para ver que había averiguado del asunto y así poder ayudarla, Pero si ayudaba a Eli con Nozomi ¿No estaría traicionando a Kotori?, con eso en mente soltó un suspiro frustrado, ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre… he estado pensando que tal vez hice algo mal, pero ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de saberlo y enmendar mi error… es tan frustrante- hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras de agarraba el cabello.

-¿Vas enserio?- Umi la miro incrédula- ¿Estás segura que no sabes que es lo que la tiene así?

-No, por eso quería ver si encontraba a Nico para que me ayudara con Nozomi, estoy segura de que ella sabe algo… pero es obvio que tan temprano no la iba a encontrar.

-Preguntes a quien le preguntes te dará la misma respuesta que Nico-

-Entonces tu sabes algo- entrecerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a Umi y agarraba firmemente sus hombros- Dímelo ya, no soporto que Nozomi actúe así conmigo.

-E-espera Eli… no me corresponde decirlo- Umi estaba asustada, era primera vez que Eli actuaba así con ella, de verdad que estaba desesperada y necesitaba saber de Nozomi.

-Vamos Umi, me lo dirás por las buenas o por las mal- - Cuando estaba a punto de tirarse contra Umi, apareció la salvación de esta.

-¡Umi-chan! Porque no nos dijiste que no te irías con nosotras, ¡estuve esperandot- iba a seguir replicando, pero se dio cuenta de que Eli estaba casi encima de Umi, las miro perplejas y con una pizca de tristeza- Y-yo lo siento… no quise interrumpir-Según Umi, Kotori había puesto esa cara por Eli, se sintió un poco culpable de haber hecho sentir tristeza a su chica, se metió tanto es sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Kotori estaba a punto de salir del salón.

-¡Hey! Kotori espera- Eli corrió hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos ámbar- necesito que vengas conmigo-

Umi quedo paralizada viendo como su chica y Eli salían del salón a quien sabe dónde, si ya en la mañana se sentía frustrada, ahora se sentía el doble añadiendo que estaba furiosa y deprimida, nunca nadie le había dicho que el amor dolía tanto. _"Porque diablos tuve que empezar a sentir algo por ti Kotori"_

 **Mientras tanto Kotori y Eli**

-¿Qué sucede Eli-chan?- pregunto confundida, no tenía ni idea del porque Eli se la llevo a la azotea.

-Umi me dijo que si le preguntaba esto a cualquiera de ustedes, sabrían la respuesta-

\- ¿Umi-chan?...Uhm, y ¿la pregunta seria?-

-Sí, si esa Umi, ahora dime ¿Qué diablos le ocurre a Nozomi conmigo?- encaro a la menor y la tomo de los hombros.

\- Hehe… cómo es posible que Umi-chan se de cuenta de ustedes y no de todas las miradas que le doy- medio lo susurro con una mirada triste- Y sobre Nozomi-chan… no creo que sea correcto decirte lo obvio, aunque si le preguntas a Nico-chan seguro te golpea y después te lo dice- Eli rio con lo último, era cierto, si se atrevía siquiera a preguntarle a Nico seguro la golpeaba antes de decirle-de una manera cruel- lo que ocurría.

-Tienes razón, Nico me mataría…hehe supongo que tendré que averiguar por mi cuenta-su mirada cambio a una seria- Mmh así que Umi… ¿Es la chica que te trae loca?- La menor se sonrojo hasta las orejas, bajando la cabeza para tratar de evitar que Eli la viera mas avergonzada.

-Y-yo…S-si, pero es obvio que Umi-chan no se le ocurriría pensar en mi de esa forma… a veces creo que mi presencia le molesta, cada vez que me acerco siquiera un poco, s-se aleja lo antes posible de m-mi… re-realmente es d-doloroso- mientras decía esto unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Kotori… no pienses eso- se acerco a la chica y la abrazo, quería ser un apoyo para ella, sabía que Kotori era una chica frágil y no quería que se rompiera estando sola, eso sería más doloroso para la modista- Vamos, No llores ¿si? Estoy segura de que Umi no piensa que eres una molestia… así que sonríe, eres guapa sonriendo-

 **Mientras con Umi**

Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos desde que Eli se fue con Kotori, Umi estaba de los nervios, ¿Qué se supone que les toma tanto tiempo?, están casi a la hora de tocar timbre para entrar a clases y no se aparecían por ningún lado así que decidió ir a buscarlas. Cuando estuvo a punto de pararse, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente revelando a Honoka y atrás venia Kotori.

-Buenos días Umi-chan-

-Buenos días- trato de ver a Kotori que iba entrando lentamente, ahí se pudo dar cuenta que la chica tenía los ojos hinchados, era obvio que había llorado y si había sido Eli quien había provocado que la chica llorara se encargaría de que no se acercara nunca más a Kotori.- ¿Kotori? ¿Qué paso? ¿Fue Eli? ¿Te trato mal? ¿Quiso sobrepasars- antes poder seguir hablando Kotori le tapo la boca con sus manos.

-Espera Umi-chan, no es nada de eso… Eli-chan no hizo nada- sonrió nerviosamente, ese gesto no tranquilizo a la arquera-

-Pero… T-tú estabas llorando ¿no?, es obvio que ocurrió algo ¿no la estarás defendiendo?- Umi trato de apartar a la modista y así poder ir a la puerta, pero la pelijengibre y Kotori la agarraron de los brazos.

-E-espera Umi-chan, ¿Qué se supone que ibas a hacer?- le dijo Honoka ayudando a Kotori a sentar a la chica que parecía que un demonio se le había mentido al cuerpo.

-U-umi-chan, Eli-chan no me hizo nada, por favor cálmate ¿si?- abrazo a la arquera de la cintura tratando de calmarla.

Umi al sentir el cuerpo de la chica apretando fuertemente, sintió una paz inmensa, durante esta semana cada contacto que tenia con la chica trataba de rehuirlo rápidamente, no podía darse el lujo que la modista escuchara su corazón acelerado y además sentirla tan cerca podía hacer que su amiguito se levantara, y no quería eso, Kotori estaba bien al saber que su amiga era diferente al resto de la chicas, pero una cosa era aceptarla tal como era y otra diferente era que tenía que cargar con ver que cada vez que veía algo indebido o sentir los pechos de alguna chica-solamente de Kotori- viera que se excitaba, eso sería sumamente vergonzoso para Kotori y mas para ella, así que se dio permiso solo esta vez para abrazar a la chica que tanto quería. Honoka al ver el intimo momento se fue y dejo a las chicas solas.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que paso?... no me trago que no es por nada-

-Umi-chan se esta comportando súper protectora- la chica de ojos ámbar soltó una risita tierna mientras apretaba mas el abrazo- ya lo dije Umi-chan, no ocurrió nada malo-

-Kotori… dime que ocurrió, prometo tratar de ayudarte y entenderte… solo confía en mi-Umi se separo del abrazo y tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos mirándola fijo a los ojos- ¿por favor?

-Hablamos s-sobre alguien que me g-gusta mucho-desvió la mirada avergonzada

" _¿alguien que le gusta? Pero si hablo con Eli sobre alguien que le gusta… eso quiere decir que no gusta de Eli ¿Entonces de quien? Esto es tan confuso"._

Suspiro cansadamente- Entonces ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?- la miro directo a los ojos suplicando que la chica le diera una negativa.

-S-si, l-la amo mucho- eso fue todo para poder destrozar el corazón de la arquera.

Las clases habían pasado rápido para las chicas de μ's, excepto para La arquera y la Rusa, después de la confesión de Kotori a Umi, a la arquera no le quedo más remedio que decirle que la apoyaría en todo, pero aun así su pecho dolía. La rubia intento en muchas ocasiones hablar con Nozomi pero no lo lograba, la chica estaba haciendo algo o la evitaba olímpicamente. Llego la hora de entrenamiento por ende estarían todas juntas sin distracciones, para Eli esta era la oportunidad para hablar con la mayor.

Estuvieron practicando alrededor de dos hora, tenían que terminar la práctica, Eli se acerco por detrás sigilosamente a la Chica de ojos verdes.

-Nozomi ¿podemos hablar?-

-E-elichi…si, vamos- La mayor recogió todas sus cosas para luego caminar a la puerta de la azotea.

-Chicas, nos iremos adelantando, nos vemos-

Todas las chicas se despidieron.

Eli siguió a Nozomi a un parque que estaba cerca de la casa de la mayor, en todo el camino nadie dijo algo, se estaba volviendo molesto para la rubia, Nozomi nunca se comportaba así sin importar si habían discutido o algo, esto se sentía diferente. Se sentaron en un banco que estaba bajo un árbol, se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos sin siquiera cruzar miradas, hasta que la chica de grandes atributos hablo.

-Muy bien Elichi ¿De qué querías hablar?-

-Sobre nosotras, has actuado muy raro últimamente… y es solo conmigo, ni creas que de eso no me he dado cuenta ¿Qué sucedes? Podemos trabajar juntas en esto- tomo las manos de Nozomi, acomodándose para así estar frente a frente.

-Es raro que Elichi lo haya dado cuenta-sonrió burlonamente- pero aun así lo has notado-suspiro- supongo que no tengo escapatoria.

-No, no la tienes… confía en mi Non-chan- apretó mas fuertes sus manos para darle la valentía y hablara con ella.

-Y-yo Elichi… desde hace mucho tiempo tú… tú me gustas-soltó la confesión con un sonrojo inmenso, podía competir con el cabello de Maki, bajo su mirada, no se atrevía a ver a Eli, no quería ver su reacción y menos después de minutos de silencio por parte de Eli- c-creo que no te ha gustado nada… hehe… lo siento, por un momento creía q-que podías corresponderme, e-enserio lo siento- se paro rápidamente de la banca y saliendo corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

 **Nota:** ¿Qué pasara con Eli y Nozomi?


End file.
